Benevolence
by TheLucky38
Summary: Ending of the Story- The Benevolence story is dead! I knew it was a bad idea anyway, I should just re-write it as a Kataang moment. Then again you guys don't really care. So I salute those who at least read it a little and I am going to admit it now. The story sucks and I shouldn't of made it as a battle idea. DON'T READ IT AT ALL UNTIL I THINK ABOUT A KATAANG THEME OF IT!
1. Battle of the Eastern Earth Kingdom

**TheLucky38:Ok, its time for me to talk about the one of the greatest thing in the world. The thing that could help you to. It is called Benevolence. I got the idea from Dynasty Warriors 7 when Liu Bei and his brothers visited Zhuge Liang. The story takes place with Aang, Katara, and Sokka defending the Easter Earth Kingdom from the rebels lead by Ozai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Dynasty Warriors 7.**

**TheLucky38:Alright, lets get started.**

* * *

Even though the world was at peace, there are still many challenges that are against peace and balance. The worlds economy was broke, the dead regime still fights for Ozai and Azula, and war was averted between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. It was a sign of a world torn apart by the hundred year war and chaos was emerging once again as another rebellion was happening.

This time it was filled with Dai Li agents, Yu Yan archers, and Fire Nation Loyalists under Ozai and Azula, who managed to escape with their help. There was an officer who still serve under Ozai. His name is Admiral Zhao who mangaged to survive the Siege of the North and was ploting revenge with the rebels.

There was a recent battle that could of destroyed Aang, his friends, as well as some Earth Kingdom troops if it wasn't for Xu Shu.

* * *

_The battle of the East Earth Kingdom. Preperations_

Aang and the others were preparing for battle, as the rebels were closing in on them. The Earth Kingdom officers were training the troops while they still can. Sokka was grabbing his sword and his trusty boomerang. Katara was loading up water in pouches and As for Aang. He was sitting on a rock feeling bad about the situation and with the multiple rebellions happing left and right.

Aang was suppose to be the Avatar, the savior of all the world. He was thinking to himself that he did a terrible job not as the Avatar, but also as a leader. A leader is suppose to lead his and make the right decisions for his army. All it was doing was ruin the chance to have a peaceful world like Kuruk, Kyoshi, and Roku once had. As Aang was lost in thought Katara coming up right behind him.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder and then she says "Aang is everything alright"?

"Yeah everything is fine.", but he knew that was a lie.

"Aang, I don't need sonic feet to tell that your lying. Please, talk to me." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

Aang knew he couldn't get out of this and he doesn't like Katara feeling sad, plus Katara is the only one that understands him the most. "Im just upset about how there isn't peace in the world. I thought that after I defeated Ozai, everything would go back to normal but it hasn't." Aang was holding back his tears as he continues "I fought to keep the peace in the world but the chaos is still here. Everyone is being hurt and we just lucked out on averting a war between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Now that Ozai is leading the rebel forces he will attack all of the innocent people in the Earth Kingdom and the new Nation that we are trying to build. I want to help the people but I do not have the strength, is this the end of my destiny as the Avatar?" Aang looked away from Katara so she couldn't see him cry.

Katara knew he had to cheer him up so she said "Aang, war is not always simple, even if its over. The only thing that is harder then war is the aftermath." Aang looks up at her as she continues "I know that you have the strength to bring peace and balence once again, every Avatar did the same thing. The people believes in you Aang even I belive in you, and you should to."

He was happy for Katara for cheering him up and Katara's happy to see Aang smile, so they gave each other a passionate hug. Then they begin a passionate kiss that is until Sokka and someone else came up to them.

"Eww, Katara you know not to kiss Aang around me." Sokka said. He trusted Aang, but still doesn't like it when they share a kiss here and there. It's a typical thing for an older brother to do.

Katara was about to yell at him, until the person next to Sokka beats her to it, "It is just young love swordsmaster Sokka, you have it to with Suki the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka blushes as the mystery person introduced himself. "Hello Avatar Aang, my name is Xu Shu. I always wanted to help in endeavors like these."

"Welcome Xu Shu, but you can call me Aang."

Katara makes her introduction "My name is..."

"Ah, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. One of the heros of the hundred year war, and the lover of the Avatar".

Katara blushes at that last sentence and said "wow that was better then my introduction, but you can just call me Katara."

"I think if you have the Sleeping Dragon on your side then you can finally find the peace and balance you seek." informed Xu Shu.

"A sleeping dragon" asked Sokka.

"Not like a real dragon, the man who can help Aang better then I can. Until then, we must first win this battle.

A messanger runs up to Aang and his friends "Avatar Aang, we are ready to march on the enemy camp."

Xhu Shu has the map and begins his stradegy "ok it seems we need to attack first before they attack us. A frontal assult is too dangerous. We will divide into 3 units from our position. Me and Aang will attack from the west.

Katara looks at the map and says "I will go south to stop anyone from escaping the battlefield with some troops."

Sokka looks at the map closly and says "I will go north to distract the enemy vanguard while Aang and Xhu Shu goes for the kill."

* * *

_The battle of the East Earth Kingdom, the battle begins_ **(A/N I will focus on Aang and Xu Shu)**

Aang and Xu Shu as well as a few dozen troops charged at the western front. Until they came across a formation that is unfimiliar with Aang. Then Yu Yan archers fires on both Aang and Xu Shu. Aang managed to make an earth tent to make sure they didn't get hit.

"What the?" said Aang. "The enemy is in some weird formation".

"Ah, I believe its the eight gates formation, I regonize it. Its one of the most dangerous formations in the world, but it has a weakness." Xu Shu then was explaining Aang how to stop it. "First we need to attack the southeastern gate."

They left the earth tent and then right throught the enemy garrison, it was filled with the Dai Li and Ozai's followers. Aang and Xu Shu managed to defeat them and got to the southeastern gate. The gate had Yu Yan archers, and they fired at them. Fortunely Aang defeated them and then the strategist said "good now the western gate."

"No problem" said Aang "I can take down anyone."

They went to the western gate and the unit in there had just Dai Li agents, they were surprised to see the Avatar and were easily defeated when Aang used his Earthbending to sink them to the ground with just their heads sticking out for air. "We managed to take the western gate, panic is starting to rise in the enemy ranks. Now its time for the final blow, now we attack the northwestern unit."

"How can you tell that they are scared, oh well I will just take your advice". Aang and Xu Shu made it to the northwestern gate to end this battle. Everyone in the gate just surrenderd without a fight as when they got there.

Xu Shu then said "fine work Aang".

"Thanks Xu Shu" said Aang. "So how come your helping us out"?

"I just want you and the Sleeping Dragon to work together to save the world, that is all." Then the enemy commander Zhao flees the battle, "The formation has crumbled and the enemy commander is retreating, Aang you must stop him."

As Zhao flees he is stopped by Katara and her troops. "where do you think your going Zhao" said Katara, "I thought you never ran away from a fight".

Zhao knew his time was up and made his last stand against the enemy. "You may have won this battle, but my lord, Ozai has more troops that are preparing to attack. You will be overrunned soon." With that Zhao and his men attacked Katara's unit, the Earth Benders managed to kill all of Zhao's unit, but not Zhao himself as he grabs Katara.

"Now nobody moves or she dies." Luckily Aang came up from behind him and used airbending to knock him off balance, then Katara used her water bending, which she took from the air and water whipped Zhao to the ground.

Zhao was taken away and Aang came over to Katara, "Katara are you hurt".

"Yeah I'm fine now that your here Aang, thank you for saving me."

"Sweetie, you know that I would do anything for you no matter what."

Then they shared a romantic hug and Aang picked her up, bridal style as they went back to the main camp.

* * *

_The battle of the Eastern Earth Kingdom, The aftermath._

Aang knew that Ozai would not give up so easily, but he also knew that with his friends he can stop Ozai from taking the world.

"Ha" said Sokka "easy as you like it".

"No" said Aang "alone, we would have struggled. This is thanks to Xu Shu... the power of intelligence".

"I have intelligence!" yelled Sokka.

Aang ignored him as Xu Shu came up to Aang with his ostrich horse and said "my role here is done".

"But why? why not stay as our strategist?"

Xu Shu climbs on top of his ostrich horse and says "The Sleeping Dragon, Zhuge Liang has the ability to see the bigger picture." Then he bowed to Aang, "I am a mere amateur beside him, you must sucure his cooperation". With that said Xu Shu gave Aang a map of where "The Sleeping Dragon" lives and went off into the sunset, never to be seen again.

"So"? said Sokka "are we going to go there or what?"

Aang had a feeling that Zhuge Liang could help him in this time of strife so he said "yes, we need to help the people anyway we can. It is my duty to keep peace and balance in the world once again".

"You mean "our duty" to keep peace and balance in the world again" said Katara.

Aang smiled at Katara, she always knew what to say. With that the they took Appa to go to the temple in Ba Sing Se, to understand how to keep the peace in the world.

* * *

_**Will Aang be able to cooperate with the "Sleeping Dragon" or will it be too late for the world.**_


	2. The Sleeping Dragon

**TheLucky38:Ok this takes place at Zhuge Liang's palace, Aang and his friends are visiting for the third time. Will Aang be able to get the Sleeping Dragon on his side?**

* * *

_Aang and his friends are outside the palace waiting for someone to answer the door and yet nothing happens. Sokka and Katara were insulted by this. But Aang knew, in order to stop the people from suffering he would visit as many times as it takes._

Sokka was stomping his foot running out of patience as Aang waited outside, bowing to the doors as a sign of respect to The Sleeping Dragon.

Zhuge Liang is believe to be the reincarnation of the Sleeping Dragon, who's origins are not known.

Then as Aang and his friends were waiting outside, the doors opened slowly and no one was even at the doors. They heard a voice that said "This is your third visit. What is it that you want so badly from me"?

Aang didn't know who it was, but responded anyways. "I wish to benefit from your wisdom. Tell me what must be done." His voice sounding desprate as he spoke. "I know what I want to do-I want to ease the people's suffering but..."

A hand is placed on Aang's hands that and he looked up. Zhuge Liang had royal Earth Kingdom clothes and a crown with Yin and Yang sign hanging on a chain. He also had a strategist fan on his right hand. He then stepped outside to observe the other two and said "but you save one person, and it just brings suffering to another.

Aang then asked "What should I do?"

Zhuge Liang turns around to see Aang and said "Benovolence... is a tricky thing".

He then lets Aang and his friends inside his house and asked them to take as seat.

* * *

_What is Benevolence?_

Zhuge Liang lit a candle in the middle between him, Aang and his friends.

The Sleeping Dragon begins to speak. "Benevolence means valuing the feeling of the people over efficiency or profit". Then he signals Aang to look in the flame. "Ozai's way..."

They see houses burned, people being executed in public and Ozai's forces marching through the town in triumph. "Is to seize control of the land through brute force". Then the flame changes again showing Aang and his friends as well as the people in a peaceful state. "While your path, leads the people to a land of benevolence."

Then, like he was in the Avatar state returned to the physical world and Zhuge Liang finishes it. "Your path is that of a true leader of men". But, to make it more then just a dream". Then a mysterious wind blows through the room and suddenly the candle burns out. "You must have the courage to bring peace, balance, and benevolence to the world again."

Aang had some doubts and said "I fear I am incapable..."

Zhuge Liang stands up and says "Avatar Aang" then moves to his window. "If you truly want to make it happen". He opens the window with the full moons reflection entering the room. Aang looked apon the Sleeping Dragon. He looked like a spirit looking down on him offering his hand. "Then listen, for I can help you".

* * *

**Well it looks like Aang will get help from Zhuge Liang, but what events might happen during the time. Find out after I begin my next chapter.**


	3. No one is left behind

**Aang and his friends managed to get Zhuge Liang, but things were about to come crashing down on the Avatar. Ozai has captured the rest of the North Eastern Earth Kingdom, making Luo Yang his capital. Then Aang, his friends even his allies had to go the new nations capital Republic City. Ozai knew where they were going and sent his daughter to go after them. **

**Azula is not a person who cares for anyone but herself and her father. She kills people with a smile on her face. The truth is she died in the inside of herself a long time ago. She has a large force persuing the Avatar.**

**Zhuge Liang made sure to set traps along the way to stop her advances but something was slowing them down.**

**Aang and his friends brought all the people from the Eastern Earth Kingdom with them, because he knew that if they died it would weigh heavily on his heart. They were finally caught in Changban (I had no idea what other land I could think of in the Avatar world). Will Aang be defeated by Azula's forces or will the spirits grant him the strength to fight on.**

* * *

_The battle of Changban, part 1._

Aang and Sokka were defending the people and were defending the bridge while Katara and Zhuge Liang were a convoy for those who made it. Things were going good until someone said "Avatar Aang." she yelled. It was the husband and wife as well as their daughter, the same ones that were with the Gaang in the Serphants path.

"My baby Hope, he is left behind".

"What!?" said Aang. He looked at Sokka and saw that he was nervous too. Aang knew he had to save Hope. "Leave it to me. I will bring him to safety. You must keep moving". The family knew they can trust Aang and the left to join the others.

"Ha" laughed Sokka. As they saw enemy units surrounding them. They were fire nation loyalist. Sokka pulled out his sword and Aang jumped on top of it and flew in the air with his glider. "Leave these guys to me Aang".

"Alright". Then Aang was flying with his glider trying to find Hope. "I have to get to him before Azula's forces do".

Then he saw a few people being attacked by the enemy forces. The people were not armed and were sacared. The cruel work of Azula no doubt. Aang used his airbending to push them against the wall and used his earthbending to sink them against the wall. "Thank you Avatar".

"Do you know where a baby named Hope is?" asked Aang

"No, but the people in the Eastern Garrison knows if it helps".

"Thank you, now get to the boats quick". The peasents left as Aang went to the Eastern Garrison. They were also attacked and Aang quickly defeated them by freezing them to the ground. "Thank you Avatar".

"Did you see a baby named Hope?" asked Aang.

"Yes he is in the Northern Garrison, but hurry they have the Rough Rinos looking for him."

The Rough Rino's were searching in the Northwestern Garrison, then they started heading to the Northern Garrison.

"Thank you, but you have to met up with the others quickly". Aang got his glider and quickly used it to get to the Garrison before it was too late.

Azula saw the Airbender with his glider and ordered the Yu Yan archers to fire on the wings of the glider. The Yu Yan archers had the bows at the ready and fired. They hit the gliders wings and Aang was slowly falling.

Even without his glider, he would use his airbending skills to go faster. When he got to the gate the Rough Rinos were not here yet and he still had time, or so he thought.

The Garrison doors were shut and the Rough Rinos surrounded Aang. The leader of the Rough Rinos, Colonel Mongke began to speak. "So the Avatar is foolish enough to find a baby hiding here? Your foolishness will be your down fall this day".

Aang used his waterbending to create a mist to blind them. Then he saw something and said "what's that"? Then he came closer and it was Hope, the baby that was left behind. "Hope. Don't worry, I will keep you safe little one. I swear it on my life". Aang puts him in his Air Nomad clothes that carries small items and used his airbending to jump high enough to escape.

Then he saw someone in the distance. It was Katara with an ostrich horse with her and she said "there is no longer any reason to stay here we have to retreat now". Katara came over and offered her hand, Aang accepted it and got on the ostrich horse. "Aang are you alright?" with a worried face.

"I should ask you the same thing, but we can discuss it later".

Then they set off to escape Azula's forces and get to Republic city. They got to the Northeastern Garrison and was ambushed by Azula and her unit. "As much as I detest attacking someone carrying a child I must ask you to let me kill you."

"You don't care about the kid do you?!" yelled Katara.

"Your right I don't." then she used her firebending to attack Aang and Katara.

The couple looked at each other then used their waterbending to block the fire, then used it to freeze Azula and her unit.

"I will get you for this and father will to!" she yelled.

Aang and Katara managed to escape the ambush and got to the bridge were Sokka was defending.

Then more enemy forces arrived with more fire power then Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zhuge Liang, and the Earth Kingdom troops can handle alone.

* * *

**Will the Avatar and his friends be able to escape with there lives? Stay tuned in for either today or tomorrow to find out.**


	4. The strength of Benevolence

**Aang, his friends, and his forces are being chased by Ozai's forces. Azula sent a messanger hawk to call for reinforcements and now the people are in danger of being killed off. Will Aang and the people get out of this alive?**

* * *

_The battle of Changban, part 2_

A massive force is making their way to the only bridge that leads to the ships. Aang and his friends knew they would have to fight to the end, but they are still weak from defending from so many enemy forces. They waited for the enemy to come, but then something happens. Some one comes out of the ground and readys to help them.

"Toph!" they said in unisions.

"What did you expect, a Dai Li agent?" Toph is still the same person she was back at her metal bending acadamy. Though she did grow a few inches. "Twinkle toes, Sugar Queen, Snoozles, get out of here while you still can. I'll hold them off"!

They knew she can handle herself and so they left. "The rest is up to you Toph." Said Aang. Then adviced by Zhuge Liang, destroyed the bridge to slow the enemy down.

The enemy forces were coming in close and Toph smiled, knowing there was a real challange in front of her. She was going to make a name for herself in this fight. "Here stands the greatest Earth Bender in the world, Toph Beifong"! Points at all of the enemy forces charging "any of you ready to taste death..." She then takes in as much air as she can and then she yells.

"STEP FOWARD"!

She yelled so loud that all of the men charging were blown away 10 feet then were they where. They were all in fear, but still they fight on.

"Ha" laughed Toph "BRING IT ON!" Then she used her Earth Bending to trap the men who fell on the ground and then made a giant wall so she can push it towards the enemy.

One of the officers were defeated. "She... She's inhuman".

Then enemy tanks fired on her. Unfortenetly for them, she is the first Metal Bender.

Toph used her bending to strip all of the tanks armor and then used it to make metal cuffs and attached them to all of the enemy forces. Some of them were stupid enough to use fire bending to get free, but it failed with third degree burns. "AHHHHHH".

"She has the strength of a thousand men". Another retreating officer said. As he limped his way to safety.

Toph then used an earth quake move that made the earth rumble a little.

"We... We had the upper hand. She is too powerful" as they ran, hoping to stay alive.

Toph knew that they were retreating away and she said "Ha, is that all you got".

Then Azula, and the last unit attacked Toph. "I apply you for your valor, but you are fighting for the wrong side".

"A dead regime is the right side to choose?" She joked.

Azula then conjoured up lightning to strike at Toph, but then it was distrubted when Aang came out and used his airbending to push Azula in a pond. That made the lightning she created fall on that pond and she was electorcuted. Lucky for Aang that she did not die, but she was unconcious. So her unit took her away to safety.

"Ready to go Toph"? Aang asked

"Fine, but I was really having fun until you showed up". The Earth Bender replied.

"I saved your life didn't I".

"True".

* * *

_The battle of Changban, the aftermath._

Aang and his friends made it to the ships and got out safe. They can hear the joy from all the people. "Thank you", your our hero Avatar Aang."

"What is this?" asked Aang.

Zhuge Liang said in a calm voice "don't you see Aang? the people of the Eastern Earth Kingdom are happy because you have shown them, the way of Benevolence". He then points with his fan "go to them". Aang did just that and went to the people, cheering him. For not only saving them, but also for not forgetting about them.

Katara came up to Zhuge Liang and said "how did you know all of this would happen?"

"Because, Avatar Aang has the strength to help the world. Back into its proper state." Then he looks at Katara "and you and your friends are his strength. That is the strength of Benevolence.

* * *

**Will Ozai plot something even bigger, and will Aang and The Sleeping Dragon come up with a plan to stop his forces. Find out next time... On Avatar, the Last, Airbender (I was trying to make a TDI entrance on that one but it sounds like an epic fail).**


	5. The problem within the city

**The ships finally got to Republic City. The city itself was still being built in honor of Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko's descision to make the Earth Kindom colonies independent.**

**When the Gaang and Zhuge Liang got there, Zuko himself was taking a walk by himself observing the city. He saw Aang and went up to them. He told them that a rumor was spreading in the city.**

**What is this rumor?**

* * *

_Republic City, arrival._

"Everyone I need to talk to you." he said.

They decided to walk around the city and see the wonderful process that is taking place (except for Toph, she is blind). Then they went to the main plaza where Zuko's statue was going to be built.

"I heard there is a rumor that the people still loyal to Ozai, will try to assassinate me". Zuko said.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were really surprised to hear that.

"I knew Ozai would try something like this" stated Zhuge Liang. "They will try to kill you. To create chao's inside your borders. Then Ozai himself will try to asend into the throne." He cleared his throat and continued "but there is a weakness in his plan that not even he knows."

Aang was curious and said "what would that be?"

"It will cause local war lords to rise and have a full fledge civil war, that will tear the Fire Nation apart. No one would be able to stop it. Not even the Avatar.

Everyone was overwhelmed with that thought and they knew they had to listen to The Sleeping Dragon.

The Gaang would help Zuko anyways because he has been Aang's teacher and friend.

* * *

_Republic City, the assassin._

As they were going to continue there walk a large crowed came out and a man who is leading them said "Zuko. For Ozai you must forfit your life". Then they charged at them.

Aang used his airbending to push them away and Toph used her earthbending to trap the men who fell to the ground.

"That was close." said Zuko.

"Those were just a fraction of whats to come, quickly we find the source of these attacks" said Zhuge Liang.

They went around town to find the person responsible for the attacks. They were stopped by Dai Li agents. "Zuko and Ozai are imbeciles compared to our lord, Long Feng."

"Long Feng is in Republic City?" asked Katara.

"Most likely others who want control of the new nation" replied the Sleeping Dragon. The he took out his fan and said "call apon the thunder". Then bolts of lightning hits the Dai Li agents, but not enough to kill them.

"Wow' everyone said in unisions.

"Lets continue on" he said.

As the went on, more trouble looms over them. On a staircase there was Yu Yan archers ready with their arrows. "Fire" they begin to shoot at them. Luckily Aang blocked them with an Earth wall.

"The Yu Yan's got us pinned down." Sokka said with a worried voice.

Katara had an idea and wispered it to Aang. He nodded his head and created a catapult made out of rock. He loaded it up and set the rock on fire and launched it. He launched the other two with just regular rocks.

The Yu Yan's were hit by all three of them and withdrawed.

"It seems that the one were searching for is in there, and Long Feng could be in there also." said Zhuge.

The Gaang entered the building and were on the look out for anymore hostiles. The did not encounter anyone in the building yet as the continued on.

"The enemy is excepecting us to keep going, it is a trap. I suggest we remain vigilant." said Zhuge.

When they got into the large balcony area they saw someone waiting for them. It was none other then the Warden from the Boiling Rock prison. "Usurper" he said while pointing to Zuko. "I will see that you are to be delt with now".

Then a whole army is right behind him and got ready to fight. Until the Dai Li army under Long Feng appeared as well. "I am the most suitable leader of this new nation. Not Zuko, not Ozai, and not even Azula". He then got ready to fight too.

"You know" said Zuko. "It would make more sense to not fight us first. why don't you two fight each other and then we will decide who is more fitting".

The Gaang was surprise to hear Zuko say that. Zhuge Liang knew where he was heading into.

"Your right" the two imbeciles said. They started to fight each other while the Gaang just sits back and watch.

* * *

_Republic city, 30 min. later._

The two forces were defeated. It was a complete stalemate, as the soldiers of Republic City dragged them away.

"Good thinking sparkie." said Toph while punching him in the arm.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have done it any better myself", said Sokka.

Aang came up to him to give him a best friend hug and so did Katara **( I do not do Zutara's. NOT NOW NOT EVER!).**

Zhuge Liang went up to Zuko and said "you Fire Lord Zuko. Have Benevolence."

Zuko bowed in respect for The Sleeping Dragon's words.

Everyone decided to go to the main palace of Republic City to discuss what to do next.

* * *

**Assassinations were averted, but what does Ozai and his forces have in store for the Gaang.**


	6. Zuko's decision

**TheLucky38: Sorry for not updating for so long. I was busy making some other stories that are really good. Ok the story is in Republic city right now to discuss what to do next. When a messanger hawk arrived to give Zuko some bad news about what is happening in the Northeast providence (execpt Ba Sing Se.).**

* * *

Zuko picked up the letter and a surrender note that had a Phoenix on it. This is what it said in the reports.

_My Lord. The rebels have a large armada in the Northeastern providence and are heading for Republic City as you read this. Their messanger hawk gave us a surrender note that wants you and the rest of the Fire Nation to bow before the great Pheonix King. You must make the decision Fire Lord Zuko. The people will follow your judement no matter what.  
From, the Scout of the North._

When he was done reading he told everyone else what is happening and they were shocked to hear this news. For the Fire Nations scouts never lie.

Aang was looking down in shame as he begins to worry. He was suppose to quell the rebellion but it proved to be more powerful then enticapated. Thats when Katara puts a hand on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up with a smile. A smile that proved to be contagous as Aang looked at her.

Sokka was worried about what would happened and tried to get hawkie and some of the other hawks to send messanges around the globe as the battle aproches our hero's.

Zuko was just devestated. He thought he could lead his Nation into its former glory as a peaceful one. Now that his father is gaining momentum he begins to wonder. Is he not cabable to run anything?

Zhuge Liang looked at Zuko and said "this battle rests on Zuko's decision and leadership."

"I don't know what to do. I will hold a meeting with my advisors and soon figure out what to do." stated Zuko.

"Just remember this. We will continue on even if you don't help us." Thus they prepared for the meeting.

* * *

_Zuko's Meeting._ _28 hours before Ozai's armada arrives._

The meeting had all of the 4 nations greatest leaders, generals, and soldiers. As well has the hero's of the hundred year war. It had the Dragon of the West, Zuko's uncle Iroh.

The advisors took two sides. One with those who would fight and those who would choose surrender. Zuko was in the audience and had two scrolls in front of him. One of them is red with the mark of the Phoenix, Surrender. The other is in all four Nations colors that represents Republic City, Alliance.

"My lord, We cannot bow down to a scoundrel like Ozai!" Said the advisor.

"But we cannot hope to match the might of his army! We must surrender!" said the other one.

Everyone looks at Zuko so he can decide.

He looks at the red scroll with the Phoenix. "My fathers demand for our surrender." Then he looks at the other scroll with the 4 Nations colors. "Republic City's request for an Alliance". Zuko then looked down on himself closing his eyes. thinking of what to do. 'What would my grandfather Roku have done? Or my cousin Lu Ten." He looked up and opened his eyes.

He saw the flag of all four Nations as well as their armys. Then he saw his allies and his friends who would die to keep peace, balance and benevolence in the world again. He remembered a time were he would see happiness in the world again, knowing it is possible. Even if it cost him his life.

"Surrender. Alliance... Both options are reasonable, I think. Then he began to make his mark. "But I have faith in the Fire Nation." Then he stood up. "Faith in you all! Therefore, I must think of our future!" Then he pulled out his sword.

The crowed was about to stop him. Thinking he would kill himself, but they were wrong.

Zuko used it to cut the Surrender scroll and the destroyed desk along with it. Then as the Alliance scroll flies in the air, he catches it with his right hand.

Zhuge Liang smiled. Knowing that Zuko did have benevolence in him all along.

Zuko then begins. "We will fight. We will join forces with Republic City and the forces of good. To defeat Ozai!" Then he looked at his advisors. "From now on, any who suggest surrender will share in this desk's fate!"

Everyone cheered with joy as Zuko is willing to fight along side them.

Aang and the Gaang knew that Zuko would help them, he just needed the motivation of his friends and allies.

As Zuko ended the meeting. Zhuge Liang had a plan into place ready for Ozai's massive armada.

* * *

**Will they be able to stop the Phoenix King's army? Will Aang finally see a world of peace? What is Zhuge Liang's plan.**


End file.
